deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Momiji
Momiji (Kanji: 紅葉, Hiragana: もみじ, Rōmaji: Momiji) is Ryu Hayabusa's apprentice and the Dragon Shrine Maiden of the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Momiji debuted in the 2008 title, Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword, though she made her Dead or Alive debut in the 2013 title, Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. She is the keeper of the Dragons Eye, a sacred jewel that is said to hold the spirit of a mighty dragon. In times of great danger, it is her duty to ensure that the jewel makes its way to Ryu, as it enhances the power of his Dragon Sword. History Early Life Character Appearance :See also: Momiji's Costumes Momiji is a young Japanese lady with amber eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail. She is mostly seen in an outfit with a white top with red ribboned edges and red kunoichi styled pants. Personality Momiji is a very gentle and caring young woman who is seen by the Hayabusa Village children as an older sister figure, whom they look up to. Like her mentor, Ryu Hayabusa, Momiji has a strong will and refuses to accept any vulnerabilities and trains extensively to become one of the deadliest warriors in the Hayabusa Village. Etymology Momiji (紅葉) in Japanese means "autumn leaves". Relationships Ryu Hayabusa Enamored with his convictions, Momiji shares Ryu's perceptions of virtue and justice, only resorting to deadly violence against her clan's enemies. She looks up to him as both a mentor and an undying ally. Rachel Rachel may seem to have a friendly relationship for Momiji and she forms working partnerships with her very often as she helps her out on her journey. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (2013) Non-''Dead or Alive'' Appearances ''Ninja Gaiden'' series Momiji made her debut in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword, and later in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. In Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge, Momiji is a playable character in the Ninja Trials and Chapter Challenge modes. ''Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce'' Momiji makes a guest appearance in PlayStation 3 version of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. She is an NPC that offers three different quests to the player. If the player manages to complete all of the challenges she gives them, they earn the right to wield her Heavenly Dragon Naginata in battle. Its attack pattern is similar to the Polearm move-set that appears in the game but with its own unique special attacks taken straight from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. ''Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper'' Momiji also appears in [[w:c:koei:Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper|''Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper (Musou Orochi 2 Hyper)]], the WiiU port of ''Warriors Orochi 3. She is added with fellow new character Shennong, as well as along side the characters from the Japan-only PSP port of the game, Seimei Abe and Rachel. Her special stage is the Hayabusa Village merged with Wan Castle. In Popular Culture ''Dead Fantasy'' Momiji appears alongside Hayabusa in the fan-made CG series Dead Fantasy. Musical Themes *Fuga ~DOA5 Ultimate mix~ - Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Gallery Trivia *In Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, Momiji is known as "Dragon Shrine Maiden". *Despite being a Ninjutsu practioner like all the ninjas in the series, Momiji also uses principles of Aikijutsu as well, making her the only ninja in the series to use a different fighting style. *Even though she was added to Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, it is unknown whether she participated in the tournament or not. Her profile on the official game website, however, states that she does enter in order to test all that she has learned. *Several of Momiji's techniques, such as double jumping and air-charged attacks, come directly from her gameplay in Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. The air-power blow is taken from her Ultimate technique and her prayer beads can be used in combat. *Her English voice actor also voices Tina Armstrong. *Compare to Ayane and Kasumi, Momiji is the oldest kunoichi character as she is 21 years old while Kasumi is 19 and Ayane is 18. Yet she is the least experencied out of those two kunoichi. External Links * *Ninja Gaiden Wiki: Momiji *Koei Wiki: Momiji *Dead Fantasy Wiki: Momiji Category:Characters Category:Shinobi Category:Female Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Characters born in September Category:Daito-Ryu Aiki-Jujutsu Practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters